Another Sailor Revealed. Roar Garurumon and Bengalmon
A trolley car in the middle of a lake provides a place for the kids to sleep, but the lake is also home to a bad-tempered Seadramon. 'Synopsis' Tai asks Agumon why he doesn't just stay in his Greymon form because he thought it was really cool. Agumon tells him that he can't because it uses too much energy. Suddenly, a Monochromon comes out of nowhere and attacks. Then another one appears! The DigiDestined run away as the two Digimon fight. When the sun begins to set, the group realizes that they are tired. Matt wants to keep walking because they don't know if it's safe to stop, but Tai says they need food. Tentomon and Zapdomon find a lake for them to camp at. They find an empty trolley car there and decide to stay in it. Now that they have shelter, the group just needs food. The kids and their partners all go to gather things to eat for dinner. Tai starts to realize that Matt doesn't really treat T.K. like a brother. It's much more like he's a bother. Piper agrees with him. As Joe looks in the sky to figure out where they are. Mina finds that she doesn't recognize any constellations. She can't even find the north star. Piper suggests that they could be in the southern hemisphere. Everyone is getting very tired and are ready to go to sleep but Izzy thinks that they should take turns standing guard. Tai says that they can all do it for an hour but Matt says T.K. is too young and needs sleep. He then starts to get in a fight with Tai for bothering Gabumon. Joe finally decides that the order will be Tai, Matt, Izzy, and Joe. Everyone else can go sleep in the trolley. While they're sleeping, Matt has Gabumon go sleep be T.K. to keep him warm. During his turn, Tai notices that Matt is up too. Matt apologizes and says that it's stressful being in the Digital World and watching T.K. Tai asks if they even live in the same house and Matt explains that their parents are divorced and he lives with their dad while T.K. is with their mom. After Tai says that that explains a lot, Matt runs away to a nearby island. Then Tai and Agumon hear Matt playing his harmonica. Gabumon hears it too and comes to join his partner. While Tai and Agumon are sitting by the fire, it begins to spark and the ground shakes. The sparks have hit a Seadramon and he's mad. He pulls away the island everyone else is on leaving just Matt and Gabumon on their separate one. The digimon try to fight Seadramon but are not strong enough. Agumon and Labramon also don’t have the strength to Digivolve. Matt and Gabumon have now jumped in the water to distract Seadramon but he grabs Matt. Seeing this as dangerous, Piper transforms into Sailor Harmony and dives in after Matt. She uses the heel of her boot to free Matt from Seadramon’s grip. As the two near safety, Seadramon grabs them both and squeezes. As they are in trouble their Digivices begin to glow; Gabumon digivolves to Garurumon, and Tigermon digivolves into Bengalmon! Garurumon and Bengalmon free Matt and Sailor Harmony and defeat Seadramon. Gomamon and Sealmon had their fish friends bring the island back to main land. The DigiDestined then discover that their digimon can only digivolve when they are in trouble like how Matt and Piper were in trouble or when Tai and Mina were and Agumon and Labramon digivolved. Everyone is very tired after an exiting night and all fall asleep except for Matt and Tai. Tai hears Matt's harmonica again and sees him playing for his sleeping brother and their partners. Tai watches as Matt plays and T.K. sleeps with a smile on his face. Piper has her head on Matt’s other shoulder and is asleep as well, with a smile on her face. 'Featured Characters' 'Dig'imon Analyzer Monochromon: "Although it is wise to be causious with a Monochromon, especially when they're hungry." ~Tentomon. Seadramon: "A digimon with a bad temper." ~Tigermon Garurumon: Champion form of Gabumon. Bengalmon: Champion form of Tigermon. 'Digivolutions' Gabumon-Garurumon Tigermon-Bengalmon 'Sailor Transformations' Piper Shields-Sailor Harmony 'Quotes' Tai: ''“We’ve searched almost the entire island and we still haven’t found any people, just some monsters with attitude. But they couldn’t beat our digimon friends who could turn into these awesome fighters. Like when Agumon and Labramon digivolved into Greymon and Dobermon, they were so cool.”'' : ~Tai's '''thoughts on the digivolutions from the previous chapter.''' Matt'': '"We’re caught between a rock and two sets of teeth." : '~Matt’s '''reaction to the two Monochromon. '''Serena: ''“''If I won’t walk in dirt what makes you think I’ll sleep in it?”'' Reye'': '"Look around meatball head, do you see a hotel here?” : ~'''Serena’s '''and '''Reye’s friendly rivalry expressed in When Destinies Collide'. '' 'Matt: '“Okay we have a place to cook dinner now all we need is the grub.” 'Piper: '“Ok. But how are we supposed to light the fire?” '' '''Agumon: '''“Like this.”'' (uses Pepper Breath) 'Tai: '“Yeah go Agumon. You’re the man.” : ~Conversation between 'Matt, Piper, ''and Tai about dinner'.' Tai: "This is where I wish we had a microwave." Matt: "Me too.” Piper: “Yeah Tai. You’re about to loose your fingers. Use a stick you dork.” '' '''Tai': “How did you come up with that Piper?” '' '''Piper': “Because I’m the girl.” '' : ~'Piper shows off her camping skills. '''Tai:'' “Hey Gabumon, you better watch or Serena’s gonna come and steal your fur. So if you feel a little tug, it might be her about to cut your tail off.” '' Gabumon: “Stop Tai, that’s not funny.” '' '''Matt': “Gabumon told you to stop so leave him alone.” Tai: ''“Who are you to tell me what to do?”'' : ~'Tai '''and '''Matt’s '''first of many fights in When Destinies Collide. '''Piper: '“Okay you two knock it off. Look we’ve been walking all day and we’re all tired. And when that tends to happen emotions run high.” : ~ '''And '''Piper’s '''first attempt to stop the latter argument.' '''T.K'.: "Don't let the Monochromon bite!" Rini: "Thanks for reminding me, T.K." : ~T.K.' '''assures that the group won't be getting much sleep'.' '''Piper': “''Harmony Star Power!”'' : ~'Piper’s '''magic words to activate her transformation staff and become '''Sailor Harmony.' 'Other Notes' Real-World References *Monochromon resembles a one-horned dinosaur called Monoclonius, part of the Ceratopsian family *Bengalmon’s name and designed are derived from the Bengal tiger, this theme foreshadow her next evolutions. ''Sailor Moon ''Trivia *Piper’s Sailor name is the only one that doesn’t have to deal with a planet, so she isn’t a Solar System Guardian. Instead she is meant to keep the balance between all the planets. Her being the Soldier of Harmony plays on the fact she tries to keep the group together. Miscellaneous Trivia * The events of this episode, and the past two episodes, take place on the same day, so this is the first night spent in the digital world by the kids. * This episode shows Tai and Matt get into a fight - the first sign of a rivalry between the two, which would continue throughout most of the series. * The appearance of the Monochromon in this episode shows for the first time that there can be more than one Digimon of the same species. * Piper is the second of the Sailor Scouts to reveal her identity, Resulting in that she will be the second scout to achieve the Super Sailor upgrade when Tigermon digivolves to Ultimate level for the first time. Foreshadowing * This chapter/episode featured Tigermon and Gabumon digivolving at the same time. This them reoccurs throughout the rest of WDC, when they digivolve to Ultimate level at the same time. * This chapter ends with Piper sleeping on Matt’s shoulder, hinting at their romance that forms over the coarse of WDC, and continues to the sequel : Category:Episode Summary Category:WDC Episode